Blackness
by ThatCapuletGirl
Summary: Ciel always thought that once something was lost it was lost forever. I'm bad with summaries. Let me know what you think of the story.


Jezebel was a lovely young noble girl with a dark secret.

At the age of fifteen she proved to be quite beautiful with the bold auburn hair of her mother's, bright, but lifeless, blue eyes, and fair white skin to match.

In London her name was well known throughout the noble community. Rumors spread that she preformed witch craft and was into black magic, but they were nothing more than rumors.

Before jezebel was born, her father was recovering from alcohol abuse. He wanted so very badly to be a good father to Jezebel, but unfortunately he'd never get the chance.

On night when she was just two months old her father and mother had a terrible fight resulting in her father leaving the manor and getting drunk. He returned later that night and stabbed Jezebel's mother to death, while she was holding Jezebel in her arms.

He was arrested and hung for his crimes.

Jezebel had a maid named Katherine, who had such dark black hair it tinted violet in the right lighting with periwinkle eyes that shined like diamonds. When provoked, people would say they've seen her eyes turn crimson.

Everyday Katherine would war a black maid's dress. Every day would be a different dress, but it was always black. And though she never said much to anyone but Jezebel, her expression was always dark.

And after all, that was where she was from.

The light of the moon illuminated the town with such intensity that Jezebel could see the street ahead of her just fine, while Katherine followed close behind. The bitter coldness had no effect on either of the women.

Jezebel stopped suddenly. "I didn't actually think you'd show up," She stated, her British accent thick.

"I could say the same to you," Replied a male voice as a tall dark figure emerged from the shadows.

"You should know I always keep my word. I'd never make a promise I don't intend to keep," Jezebel said, shaking her head gradually.

"Well then, _you_ should know that I don't tolerate liars," Replied a younger boy, about Jezebel's age, stepping out from behind the man.

The man was tall with black hair and scarlet eyes. He was clad in an up market suit made for a nobleman, no less. His skin was pale and cold with a twisted smile dawned on his face, while the boy was much shorter, his hair was a dark black , but in the moonlight it shone blue. His eyes were a beautiful azure color.

Jezebel laughed in a way that made the boy frown. "A liar I am not, Ciel Phantomhive. I have what you are seeking," She said, smirking.

"Alright then, you know what we want," Ciel said.

"I believe it was... _this_?" Jezebel replied clasping the bottle on her necklace. "Infinity Down. I'm afraid I cannot give this to you."

Ciel was getting angry by now. "And exactly why can't you?" He raise his voice.

Jezebel was quiet. "Because," she whispered. "it is my life source. It is the only thing that is keeping me alive. I was hoping if I made you think I had it available to your use, you'd help me."

Ciel just stood quietly for a moment or two until he broke the silence that drifted in the air like smoke from a fire. "I'm sorry. Now then, Sebastian, kill her!"

The man leapt into action, preparing to attack Jezebel, only to be stopped by Katherine hen she blocked his blade with her sword.

Jezebel made the mistake of pulling her gun on Ciel, revealing a familiar star on her shoulder, resulting in his butler stopping her with a hard kick to the head.

She fell to the ground in the dirt of the road with an _oomph_ , wincing and holding her head as the world went dark.

That was all she remembered of that night. The next morning, she woke up with a bruise on her forehead and a scar above her eye that be there forever.

The door opened swiftly and in walked Katherine. She had in her hands breakfast for Jezebel on a silver tray and a schedule.

"My lady," Katherine said. "I have prepared for you your favorite breakfast. I believe a Happy Birthday is in order as well."

Her birthday? Had she been so caught up in her fight that she had forgotten her sixteenth birthday? Yes.

Her gaze shot to Katherine. "Katherine," She started. "draw me a bath. Today, I want to go into London and look for a new dress to wear to my brother's party."

"As you wish, my lady." Katherine bowed and left to draw the bath Jezebel requested.

She sighed. Sooner or later, she'd have to confront her brother. She wanted to get it over with.


End file.
